Ta Pensine
by mirajoli
Summary: La bataille est finie. Hermione est ravagée par ses cauchemars. Rogue doit s'absenter pour quelque temps de Poudlard. Dumbledore fait une proposition à Hermione qu'elle a du mal à accepté.
1. Prologue

Bonjour !

Je voulais partager avec vus cette fiction que j'ai commencer à écrire il y a un petit moment déjà. Ceci est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgent ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction je suis ouverte à toutes critiques !

Je ne suit pas totalement les tomes 6 et 7.

J'essayerai de mettre les chapitres en ligne aussi vite que possible ! Ayant un métier avec des horaires décalés cela pourra paraître des fois compliqué. Pour l'instant 11 chapitres sont déjà écrit.

Je vous laisse avec ce proloque qui n'est pas très long mais qui j'espère vous donnera l'envi de connaître la suite !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione était chez elle, assise par terre contre un mur. Les genoux remontés sous son menton, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le combat final avait eu lieu, le face à face entre Harry et Voldemort s'était produit, Harry en est sorti vainqueur, Voldemort est mort, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses partisans.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que tout ça s'était produit, deux semaines qu'Hermione était enfermée chez elle dans le noir avec un refus total de voir ses amis. Elle ne dormait plus. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait ces images si terrifiantes. Des images où de très proches amis mourraient, comme Remus et Tonks, dont leur fils qui ne les connaîtraient jamais, ou encore Fred, l'un des jumeaux de la grande famille Weasley, et bien d'autres encore ...  
Toutes ces images la hantaient sans cesse.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, même s'il faisait jour ou si c'était la nuit. Epuisée à ne plus tenir debout, elle s'était glissée doucement sur le sol en prenant pour appui le mur de sa cuisine. Mais ce n'était pas confortable du tout, elle fit appel aux dernières forces qui lui restaient pour se hisser jusqu'à son lit pour s'y allonger. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même.

Cette fois ci, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elleréussit à fermer les yeux sans avoir ces horribles images dans la tête. Pour elle cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle aurait un sommeil moins agité que les nuits précédentes. Pourtant, pendant son sommeil elle eut un nouveau flash-back où elle revivait le combat d'une manière saisissante. Elle se revoyait courir pour échapper à plusieurs mangemorts ; en courant elle voyait toutes les personnes qui avaient été tuées, allongées par terre, inanimées, couvertes de sang. Elle revoyait tous ses professeurs qu'elle avait tant admirée pendant ces sept années, qui se battaient corps et âmes à sauver ce qu'il restait du château dans lequel ils avaient pratiquement tous grandis. Cette scène, elle l'avait vécu plusieurs fois, une fois réellement et environ une dizaine de fois dans ses cauchemars. Pourtant cette fois, elle la vécu d'un autre angle, c'était pareil à un détail près. Dans son cauchemar elle ne vivait pas la scène mais elle l'observait. Elle s'observait en train d'esquiver avec sa baguette plusieurs sorts qui auraient été fatal s'ils l'avaient touchée. Mais elle remarqua un détail. Elle n'avait arrêté aucun sorts des mangemorts ; pourtant ils auraient dû la toucher et la tuer, puisqu'ils se dirigeaient droit sur elle. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien, tous les sorts étaient neutralisés mais pas par elle. Toujours en train d'observer la scène de l'extérieur, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui était à l'origine de ceci. Elle fit les yeux ronds.  
C'était lui ?!...


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère que ca vous plaira n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Severus Rogue son professeur de potions, le Maître des potions à l'école de Poudlard, qui déjouait les sorts de tous les mangemorts qui s'en prenais à elle. Il était dans un coin d'un mur de l'école et neutralisait chaque attaque, et d'après ce qu'elle voyait, il ne faisait ça que sur les sorts qui lui étaient destinés.

Hermione se réveilla. Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir son réveil. Il était quatorze heures, ne sachant pas à quelle heure elle s'était assoupie, elle ne savait donc pas combien de temps cela avait duré. Une chose était sûre, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça et la seule question qui lui monopolisait l'esprit était : Pourquoi l'avais t'il protégée elle ?

Hermione secoua la tête d'un signe négatif, et se dit que sa question était trop "débile". Depuis qu'elle savait que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de jouer les espions auprès de Voldemort, elle se dit que c'était naturel qu'il protège les élèves de l'école, et non pas elle en particulier, se dit qu'elle se trouvait là au même moment que lui, qu'elle était en danger et qu'il avait protégé son élève.

Hermione se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau lui fit du bien et pendant un instant elle oublia tous ses soucis. En sortant, les cheveux encore mouillés, elle aperçut un hibou à sa fenêtre avec trois lettres dans le bec. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa cuisine et attrapa les trois lettres. Elle regarda d'abord de qui elles provenaient. Une était d'Harry, l'autre de Ginny et la dernière de Mr Dumbledore en personne. Comme elle le faisait depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, elle mit les lettres de ses amis sur la table, sans les lire. Puis pris celle de Dumbledore, en se demandant pourquoi il lui avait écrit. Elle l'ouvrit et lu.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _J'ai envoyé la même lettre à tous vos amis et également à tous ceux qui ont participé au combat. J'aimerai vous voir pour parler de ce jour inconsolable aux yeux de tous._ _  
_ _Le 17 juillet à 14h, pouvez-vous vous présenter à mon bureau?_ _  
_ _J'ai également convoqué Harry, Ron et Ginny le même jour que vous._ _  
_ _Amicalement,_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire ... Elle hésitait à y aller. Pendant près d'une heure elle se disait qu'elle ira parce que peut être que le fait de parler de ce qui s'est passé pourrait l'aider à mieux dormir et à reprendre une vie normale, mais après y avoir réfléchi elle se dit que si elle y allait, elle verrait ses amis, et elle ne voulait pas les affronter, qu'ils lui fassent la morale parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondue à leurs lettres.

Et puis zut! Se dit-elle. Elle n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre, et si ce sont de vrais amis ils comprendront qu'elle préférait être seule.  
Elle prit un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et de l'encre et répondit à Dumbledore.

 _Cher Directeur,_

 _Je viendrai au rendez vous du 17 juillet a 14h._ _  
_ _Amicalement,_

 _Hermione Granger._

C'était bref mais elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter. Elle regarda son calendrier, on était le 13 juillet, dans quatre jours elle reverrait l'école dans l'état où elle l'avait laissée.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 2, merci pour vos reviews =)

Je sais que les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais plus on avance dans l'histoire plus il deviendront longs !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le 17 arriva trop vite au goût d'Hermione. Il était 13h, quand elle se décida à partir en direction du château. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas fait un vrai repas, et ce jour là, elle n'avait mangée que deux feuilles de salade ...

Elle transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. Elle s'arrêta un moment, repensant aux bons moments qu'elle avait passée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, sans oublier Ginny bien sur. Elle se dit qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, jamais elle ne retrouvera la joie de vivre qu'elle avait avant. Tous ses souvenirs étant trop enfouis au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne pourrait les oublier.

Elle reprit sa marche en direction de Poudlard. Elle arriva, Rusard lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Quand elle passa les portes du château, elle eut envie de pleurer. Trop de souvenirs douloureux étaient ancré dans ces murs ... Elle aurait voulut partir en courant mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Hermione se retourna et vit Harry, Ginny et Ron. Elle leur tourna le dos, elle n'avait pas envie de les affronter, et surtout aucune envie de répondre à leurs questions et de leurs expliquer pourquoi elle ne donnait plus de nouvelles depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Hermione ... Dit Harry.

Celle-ci ne dit aucun mot.

\- Hermione s'il te plait ... Parle nous, on veut t'aider ... Intervint Ron.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle allait craquer. Mais au même moment Dumbledore arriva.

\- Ah! Vous voilà déjà! Vous êtes en avance. Enfin cela ne fait rien, suivez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau.  
Le trajet vers le bureau de Dumbledore se fit en silence. Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe et le passage s'ouvrit devant eux.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore avait installé une petite table basse et 5 chaises autour, ainsi que du thé, posé sur la table.

\- Je vous en pris, mettez-vous à l'aise. Dit-il avec malice.

Les 4 amis s'installèrent.

\- Vous voulez du thé ?

Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Harry firent non de la tête tous en même temps. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans le bureau. Puis Dumbledore brisa la glace.

\- Vous savez tous pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, pour parler de cette journée qui restera à jamais gravée dans notre mémoire. Cela fait maintenant presque trois semaines que cela s'est produit, et j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous se confie sur la façon dont c'est passé ces trois semaines.

Hermione déglutit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se confier sur ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant trois semaines. D'ailleurs elle n'avait rien fait, à part essayer de dormir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter qu'elle n'avait rien mangé pendant plusieurs jours, car si ses amis l'apprenaient, ils seraient aux petits soins avec elle et ne la laisseraient pas tranquille. Et surtout elle serait obligée de raconter son rêve, enfin plutôt son cauchemar. Elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter qu'elle avait vu Rogue lui sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises, surtout qu'elle ne soit pas sûre que ce cauchemar se soit vraiment produit dans la réalité...

A ce moment précis, Hermione ne se sentit pas bien, elle avait la vue qui se brouillait, des sueurs froides, des tremblements et un mal de tête insoutenable. Et puis d'un coup, le trou noir ...


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour,

Je suis désolée de cette longue absence =/ Actuellement je suis en vacances je pourrais poster un peu plus souvent. Je voulais vous remercier pour vous reviews et vous ajout en favoris de ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours !

Voici le chapitre 3, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ce que Hermione vit au réveil ce sont deux yeux noirs au dessus d'elle. Elle se redressa sur ses oreillers, sa tête la faisait encore souffrir, puis vit la personne qui était en face d'elle.

\- Pro... Professeur Rogue ? Dit-elle encore assommée.

\- Tenez ! Buvez ça. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il lui tendait une potion d'une couleur étrange.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Et puis qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ?

\- Buvez. Dit-il toujours sur le même ton.

Hermione s'exécuta. Et puis en à peine deux secondes, son mal de tête disparut.

\- Mer...Merci. Dit-elle d'un air étonné.

A peine eut elle le temps de le remercier, d'un mouvement de cape il sorti de l'infirmerie laissant entrer Dumbledore.

\- Ah Miss Granger vous êtes de retour parmi nous ! J'ai renvoyé vos amis chez eux ils s'inquiétaient tellement qu'il ne tenaient plus en place ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Dans son for intérieur Hermione le remerciait, car elle n'avait pas envie que ses trois amis soient au chevet de son lit, le temps qu'elle aille mieux et surtout à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ces temps ci.

\- Professeur, qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- Vous vous êtes évanouie dans mon bureau. Vous mangez ces temps-ci Miss Granger ?

Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses mains.

\- Pas des masses non ...

Sur ces mots Dumbledore se leva et alla voir Mme Pomfresh, sous le regard étonné d'Hermione. Puis il retourna la voir.

\- Vous allez rester ici cette nuit Miss Granger, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit Mme Pomfresh n'est pas loin. Il avait dit ça avec un regard plein de malice.

Puis il quitta l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh donna à Hermione une potion pour la faire dormir immédiatement, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement.

Mais dans la nuit Hermione fit un horrible cauchemar. C'était toujours la même chose, cette guerre qui l'avait tant marqué. Cette fois elle était entourée de Mangemorts, qui ricanèrent en la voyant s'écrouler par terre. Puis tous les Mangemorts autour d'elle levèrent leurs baguettes, et s'écrièrent tous en même temps "Endoloris!". La jeune fille se tordait de douleur par terre, elle hurlait, elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance quand quelqu'un la réveilla ...

Pendant son cauchemar elle avait énormément bouger et était tombé de son lit, elle se tordait encore de douleur. Puis tout cessa d'un coup. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une baguette pointée sur elle. Sur le coup elle cru que son cauchemar n'en était pas un, puis elle vit qui tenais cette baguette, c'était Severus Rogue. Il l'aida a se relever, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Hermione reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

\- Professeur Rogue, que faites vous ici ?

Jamais elle aurait penser qu'il allait lui répondre pourtant ...

\- Mme Pomfresh a été appelé en urgences, donc c'est moi qui suis de surveillance à l'infirmerie et Mc Gonagall se charge de faire les rondes dans le château. Et à peine ai-je posé un pied dans les locaux que je vous ai trouvé par terre en train d'hurler la mort. Il disait ça d'un ton sec en regardant la jeune fille.

\- Merci Professeur. Dit-elle.

Au même moment Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie. Rogue lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé en son absence. Puis il quitta l'infirmerie sans même un regard ou un mot pour Hermione.

Le lendemain Hermione pu quitter l'infirmerie juste après le repas de midi, une fois que Mme Pomfresh avait bien vérifié qu'elle avait tout mangé. En parcourant les couloirs du château elle ne croisa pas le professeur Rogue. Elle parti vers Pré-Au-Lard, pour pouvoir transplaner directement à son domicile. Quand elle arriva, elle senti comme un vide. Elle était seule. Et ça depuis la fin de la guerre et ceci était de sa faute. Elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, honte d'avoir laisser ses amis sans nouvelles d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé a quel point ils lui manquaient et s'en était aperçu quand ils l'avait abordé au château.

Elle hésita un bon moment, puis entra dans sa chambre, prépara quelques affaires. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son domicile, et transplana en direction du Terrier.

Elle arriva juste devant la porte d'entrée des Weasley. Elle approcha sa main vers la porte, encore hésitante dans son geste, puis toqua. C'est Ginny qui ouvrit la porte.

\- Hermione ! S'écria t-elle.

Elle la pris dans ses bras et la serra si fort qu'Hermione faillit étouffer. Une fois que Ginny eu fini de l'enlacer, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la maison. Hermione fut très bien accueillit par Arthur et Molly Weasley, comme d'habitude, qui s'étaient, eux aussi, beaucoup inquiété pour elle.

\- Tu peux rester tout le temps que tu voudras ! Dit Molly avec un grand sourire.

Hermione fut touchée par cette proposition. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la rejette de ne pas avoir donner de signe de vie, mais personne n'en parlait, tellement heureux de la retrouver.

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans les chambres. Hermione installa ses affaires dans celle de Ginny. Et ensuite elles se dirigèrent vers celle de Ron où étaient bien évidemment ses deux meilleurs amis.  
A peine eût elle franchir le seuil de la porte, que deux paires de bras l'entourèrent. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur. Elle était rassurée, personne ne lui en voulait.

\- Hermione tu nous à fait terriblement peur dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Dit Harry en relâchant son étreinte.

\- A table ! Dit la voix de Molly.

\- Désolée ... Mais je vous expliquerai tout après le dîner, promis. Dit-elle.

Les 4 amis descendirent manger. Hermione se sentait bien. Elle se sentait en famille. Elle n'était plus seule désormais. A table ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ce qui lui fit oublier peu à peu ses soucis.  
Une fois le dîner passé, les 4 amis s'installèrent dans la chambre de Ron et discutèrent chacun leur tour de ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ron et Ginny, eux, n'avais pas bougé du Terrier. Leur famille pleurait la mort de Fred. De temps en temps Ron aidait Georges à la boutique, mais celui ci ne trouvait plus le plaisir d'y travailler sans son frère jumeau.

Harry, lui, a vécu un petit moment au Square Grimmaurd, et avait effectué un peu de rangement avant de passer rendre visite à Ron qui lui avait proposé de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Mais personne n'avait mentionné comment ils vivaient le cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécu.  
Vint le tour d'Hermione de se confier a ses amis ...

\- Euh ... Je n'ai pas bouger de chez moi, je ne suis pas sorti pendant des jours ...

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter au yeux.

\- ... Je ne mangeais plus rien, ne dormais plus ... Si j'avais le malheur de fermer les yeux je revoyais toutes ces images horribles ...

Elle ne pu terminer, qu'elle s'effondra dans les bras de Ginny. Personne ne pouvait la calmer. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher et d'en reparler le lendemain, et de faire le maximum pour qu'Hermione oublie peu à peu et se remette à vivre comme avant.

Ginny aida Hermione a se mettre en pyjama, et à s'installer dans son lit.  
Hermione trouva difficilement le sommeil mais s'endormie d'épuisement. Cette nuit là elle ne fera aucun cauchemar, ce qui l'étonna.

Le matin tout le monde était réveillé et installé à table pour le petit déjeuner, quand un hibou arriva avec une lettre de Poudlard destinée à Hermione ...


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre =/

Merci à ceux qui me mettent des reviews et merci à ceux qui me lisent !

J'espère que cette suite vous plairas.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Hermione pris la lettre en se posant un millier de question. Elle lut à haute voix pour que ses amis puissent savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

 _Chère Mlle Granger,_

 _Je vous écris car j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous._ _  
_ _Etes vous disposée à être dans mon bureau le 25 juillet à 18h ?_ _  
_ _J'aimerai vous demander un service, je ne vous en dit pas plus. Merci de me joindre une réponse au dos de ce parchemin._ _  
_ _Amicalement,_

 _Albus Dmbledore._

Hermione posa la lettre devant elle et regarda ses trois amis. Les regards qu'ils lui firent lui fit comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que Dumbledore pourrait bien lui demander.

\- Harry, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

\- Le 20 juillet Hermione. Lui dit-il en souriant.

Hermione regarda Mrs Weasley. Celle ci comprit tout de suite.

\- Bien sur Hermione que tu peux rester ici, jusqu'à ton rendez-vous avec Dumbledore !

\- Merci Mrs Weasley. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hermione retourna le parchemin qu'elle venait de recevoir et répondit à Dumbledore qu'elle serait présente le 25 juillet à 18h.

Le 25 juillet arriva assez vite. Pendant ces 5 jours, les 4 amis n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Ils se faisaient des parties de Quidditch, les garçons jouaient aux échecs version sorciers pendant que les filles parlaient entre elles. Et tous les soirs ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre à discuter de leurs souvenirs de Poudlard avant la guerre bien sur. Parce que aucun d'eux n'avait décidé de terminer ses études. Ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité. En effet, après la guerre Harry s'était vu proposer un poste d'Auror qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté, jugeant qu'il devait encore se reposer. Ron, quant à lui, avait reçu plusieurs propositions pour devenir gardien de Quidditch dans différentes équipes d'Angleterre. Il n'avait pas encore répondu a ces propositions, il hésitait encore. Ginny aussi avait reçu des propositions pour le Quidditch et avait tout de suite choisit dans quelle équipe elle allait jouer, et elle commencerait sa saison en début septembre. Hermione, elle, avait très envie de retourner à Poudlard pour faire sa septième année afin d'obtenir ses ASPIC, mais l'idée de l'école dans laquelle elle avait vécu la guerre lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé ce qu'elle ferait, elle hésitait, car elle avait peur de revivre tous ces souvenirs douloureux.

Le matin du 25 juillet, Hermione se leva, passa la matinée à discuter avec Ginny, et toute son après midi à lire.

Elle était très concentrée dans son livre quand elle leva la tête.

\- Oh il est 17h45 ! Je vais être en retard ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond, alla dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et transplana à Pré-au-lard. Puis courut jusqu'au château, ce qui la fit arriver à 18h pile. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressant vers le bureau du directeur. Dit le mot de passe, se retrouva devant la grande porte de son bureau et frappa. Après avoir entendu le directeur lui donner son autorisation, elle entra dans les locaux.

\- Bonjour Directeur. Vous souhaitiez me voir ? Dit-elle.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Oui asseyez vous je vous en prie. Lui dit-il en lui indiquant une chaise.

Une fois qu'elle fût assise, il la regarda et prit la parole.

\- Bien, Miss Granger, qu'allez vous faire à la rentrée ?

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et c'était la seule des questions à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse.

\- Je ... Je ne sais pas Professeur.

\- Ne vouliez vous pas devenir Medicomage ? Demanda t'il.

\- Euh oui Professeur mais pour cela il faut que je passe mes ASPIC. Dit-elle d'un air triste.

\- Vous ne voulez pas les passer ?

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais ... J'ai laissé tomber cette dernière année à Poudlard pour aider Harry. Trop de souvenirs sont encore en moi pour que je reprenne les cours dans ce château ...

\- Je comprends. Dit-il en regardant le sol avant de relever la tête vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me demander comme service Professeur ?

\- Je ne crains que vous acceptiez après ce que vous venez de me dire. Dit-il avec plein de malice.*

\- Dites toujours Professeur.

\- Le Professeur Rogue ne pourra pas assurer la rentrée. J'aimerais que vous le remplaciez.  
Hermione le regarda comme si il était devenu fou.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne pourrais jamais assurer ses cours, je n'ai pas fais ma septième année.

\- Vous parce que vous êtes l'une de mes meilleures élèves, et en tant que tel vous pouvez largement assurer les cours du Professeur Rogue, et pour les septièmes années le Professeur Rogue vous donnera son programme à suivre. Et je suis sur que vous vous en tirerez très bien Miss Granger.

Hermione resta sans voix, quand Dumbledore repris la parole.

\- Vous le remplaceriez pour quatre mois Miss Granger, ensuite si votre projet de Médicomage est toujours d'actualité, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

Hermione le regarda, intriguée par ce qu'il allait dire. Il continua.

\- Une fois que le Professeur Rogue sera revenu, vous aurez la possibilité de rester dans l'école afin de recevoir l'enseignement du Professeur Rogue lui même, et de Mme Pomfresh. Comme cela vous n'aurez pas besoin de passer vos ASPIC.

Hermione resta sans voix devant la proposition de Dumbledore. C'était une opportunité à ne pas rater, mais remplacer Rogue ... Qu'il lui donne des cours par la suite ... Cette pensée la fit frissonner. Puis elle leva la tête en direction de Dumbledore.

\- Je dois donner une réponse maintenant ?

\- Non Miss Granger, vous avez jusqu'au 15 août, car c'est la date de départ du Professeur Rogue.

\- D'accord je vous donnerais une réponse dans ces délais.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire plein de malice.

\- Sur ce Miss Granger, j'attends votre décision avec impatiente. Au revoir.

Hermione parti, descendit les escaliers menant aux couloirs du château quand elle le croisa au pied des escaliers qui menaient au bureau du Directeur.

\- Miss Granger. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

\- Professeur Rogue. Dit-elle avec un regard de défis.

\- Que faites vous dans le château alors que ce sont les vacances ?

\- J'avais rendez vous avec le Directeur.

\- Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout a décidé de reprendre ses études pour passer ses ASPIC ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air intrigué. Il n'était pas au courant se dit-elle.

\- Euh ... Oui c'est ça.

Il ricana et ce dirigea vers les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore, sans même adresser un regard ni un mot à Hermione, comme si il ne lui avait pas échanger deux phrases quelque secondes plutôt.

Hermione, elle, se dirigea vers Pré-au-lard et transplana en direction du Terrier.  
Quand elle arriva, ses 3 amis se ruèrent sur elle pour lui demander ce que voulait Dumbledore.

Elle expliqua, et leur dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris de décision.

Chacun donna son avis sur la question.

Ron et Harry lui dit de refuser, car se retrouver avec des cours particuliers avec Rogue était pire que d'affronter un dragon.

Ginny, elle, lui dit d'accepter, car elle pensait que cela changerait les idées de son amie.

Ce qui provoqua une dispute entre le frère et la soeur qui n'étaient pas d'accord...

Pendant ce temps dan le bureau de Dumbledore ...

\- Non Albus ! Je refuse de me retrouver avec cette ... Miss-je-sais-tout pendant une année ! Rogue hurlait presque contre le Directeur.

\- Ce n'est qu'une affaires de 8 mois Severus.

\- C'est déjà trop ! Il était dans une colère noire.

Dumbledore le regarda et perdit son sourire plein de malice.

\- Je crains que tu en soit contraint et forcé Severus.

\- Très bien !

Puis Rogue se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, en sorti en claquant la porte tellement fort que cela aurait pu réveiller tout le château s'il avait été plein ...


End file.
